Not Right
by destinybond17
Summary: Here's one shot about Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood and Camille Belcourt. I hope you guys like it! I apologize for every mistake made here, I'm not english native :)


Camille rolled her eyes at Magnus. She sighed showing growing frustration, but warlock could not be tricked that easily.

''Do you honestly expect me to believe that you're happy with this little Shadowhunter, Magnus Bane?" she said, her eyes wide open met his cat ones. ''Please." She added, and Magnus immadiately figured that she really despise mortals. Or maybe… She's jealous of them.

''I don't care if you believe or not, Camille. But I am happy, like I never was." Warlock answered, his voice was firm, there was no doubt or question in it.

''Oh really? _Never _is a strong word to use… And when you're immortal, it doesn't really mean anything, because it's clear to me that you have no idea what you're talking about." She laughed and threw her head back, her hair perfect as always, looked like little snakes around her face.

Magnus came closer to her and took the single curl that stayed on her cheek in his fingers, then put it where it was supposed to be.

''What can you possibly know about love, or happiness, or any good emotions at all, Camille? Everything you've done in your life was to hurt people. You never loved anyone." He said getting angrier and angrier with each passing second.

''Oh I loved you. Until I got bored. But that's what you do too, don't you? You think you love your dear Alexander, but what will you do, when he grows old and even stamina rune will not help him? He'll die in front of you and you won't be able to do anything." Magnus growled when Camille said that, but she just laughed again. ''Let's face it. You loved me then, and you love me now. You didn't get over me." She looked at him like a girl who looks at her boyfriend after a few months of being apart, but there was cruelty hiding deep in her eyes. Magnus didn't even realize that she freed her hands and brought him closer. There was silence between them, but she broke it. ''You can't disagree, Magnus. And you can't also say that everything I've done was to hurt you. You weren't hurt when I was doing this…" she touched his face with her hand. Warlock closed his eyes, and she continued. ''Or this…" she put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. ''Or… this." she whispered into his ear and then she kissed him on the lips.

Alec was mad at everything, but mostly at himself. He knew that he couldn't be mad at Magnus for having love life long before he was born, or even before his grand-grand-grandparents were born. He hated that now this past found him again. He was hurt, because Magnus had never shared his history. Maybe he doesn't trust you, said the voice inside his head. You're gonna die, eventually. And then he will love again, he has to. That's how life goes, especially when you're immortal. People come and go, these few decades don't make it any different. Maybe he will be sad, for a while. Couple months, maybe even couple years. But he will come around. And someday, some blue-eyed and black haired boy will replace you. And he will also be jealous about his past, but Magnus will not mention Alec. What for…?

Alec decided to see what they were doing there for so long. He quietely came to the door and opened it a little. He didn't expect what he saw there. Or maybe he did, in some dark place deep inside his head. Magnus and Camille, wrapped up in each other, kissing. Alec suddenly felt numb. Like someone sucked his soul up. He didn't feel anything but he couldn't help tears that were starting to flow. He opened the door a bit more and stepped inside the room.

Magnus and Camille stopped kissing.

''Enough, Camille." The warlock said. _Yeah, save something for later, _Alec thought. Then the vampire saw Alec. She grinned, with evil fire burning in her eyes. Magnus turned around and followed her gaze. When he saw Alec, he gasped and his mouth remained open. He was scared of the look of Alec's eyes and his tighten chin. They looked at each other for a moment, Magnus unable to say anything because of shock and Alec stayed silent because he believed that nothing he would say now would revert this situation. But then he decided to say something, after all.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two." He said venomously, looking straight at Magnus, who wanted to say something, but the boy cut him off rising his hand. He closed his eyes and added: ''By all means. Don't mind me, I was actually about to leave." He went through the door and shut them loudly behind him. He heard Magnus screaming his name, but he didn't care. This is it. His worst nightmare happening.

Magnus was angrier than ever.

''See what I meant?! Destroy. You always destroy everything. You destroyed us, and you want to destroy me and Alec now. But you won't succeed. That's not gonna happen!" he screamed and ran away from her. He only wanted to get to his boyfriend now. He ran out of this damn room and saw Alec sitting in the dark corner, his face hidden in his hands. He was crying. Magnus's heart skipped a bit. He couldn't stand seeing Alec like this, sad, vulnerable…

''Alec…" he started, but the boy was already getting up the floor, his eyes red because of tears. ''Alec, please…"

''I'll collect my things from your apartament this evening, and leave the key on the bedstand, so you don't have to worry that I come in when you are… busy." Alec's voice broke. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just turned around and started walking toward the door. He was shaking, the hole in his chest was bigger than ever, he felt like his heart was punched out of his chest and tear to pieces.

''Alec!" Magnus screamed. The boy stopped, but didn't turn around to look at warlock. ''Don't do this! Don't leave me." He suddenly looked surprisingly vulnerable, like he never did. Alec faced him, many emotions fighting in his eyes. Pain, fear, love, grief, loss, longing.

''You kissed her." Shadowhunter said quietely. Magnus felt the great wave of pain and guilt, he hated himself for hurting Alec like that.

''She kissed me. Believe me, I didn't want it." He said.

''Don't say you didn't like it." Alec replied. Magnus sighed and came closer to him. Alec wasn't able to draw back. He could just stand there like a pillar of salt. ''She's really pretty. I'm sure guys like her."

''No, I didn't like it, Alec." Magnus said and his boyfriend gasped. His wide opened eyes stared into his, diving deep inside his soul.

''Actually I hated it, because the second her hands touched me, I realized that these are not hands I want to be touched with. And her lips are not the lips I want on my lips. I only want you, Alec. Just you. No one else." He smiled but in his eyes there was sadness. ''Alexander, I'm deeply ashamed of what happened here today. She got me by surprise, but believe me, she means nothing to me."

Alec was stunned. His lips turned into a thin line. The truth was, he really wanted to forgive Magnus, to forget the sight of him kissing Camille. Because why would he be here now, and not with her, if he meant nothing to him? He couldn't live without Magnus, he loved him. That's why after taking a deep breath he brought him closer and hugged him. Magnus felt relieved. His smile was honest now, and he hugged Alec back.

''Okay." Said Alec. ''I believe you."

''Thank God." Magnus looked into his boyfriend's eyes and tried to kiss him, but Alec drew back. The warlock was confused, but then he realized something – that this may take some time for Alec to forgive him completely, and he's not gonna push him into anything. ''You need some time, okay. I understand that you may not want me to touch you or kiss you yet." He tried to get back, but Alec held him tight and grinned.

''It's not that. You just… smell like Camille. If you kissed me now, it would be like kissing her. Yuck." He answered and they both laughed.

''Hmm… I think I need a shower…" Magnus said seductively. Alec smiled and his eyes filled with joy.

''Now you're talking with sense."

And they went to Alec's room holding hands like everything what was left behind didn't matter at all.


End file.
